


A Second Chance

by ScarHades



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, but not permanent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarHades/pseuds/ScarHades
Summary: Tony and Reader had the future in front of them.30 years after your death Tony is still mourning but now he has a chance to save you.





	1. Under the Weeping Willow, You'll find Tony's Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Tony Stark x Reader 
> 
> I can’t give you a summary without revealing too much. But this little story is going to be sad and not so sad after. 
> 
> Words: 1134
> 
> Warning : 
> 
> Angst  
> Death  
> Mention of kidnapping, torture, and rape  
> But it has a happy ending  
> Fluff  
> I think it’s sad but when I write I don’t find what I write sad so  
> It’s dark  
> Maybe some smut at some times  
> My French brain is writing this, so sorry for the errors I made  
> I’m still new at writing and this is my first time writing Tony  
> Under 18? Don’t go in there and don’t read.

****«Does anyone know where is Tony?» Steve asked clearly bothered by the lack of presence of the billionaire lately in the compound. He was even more withdrawn in his labs that what he used to.

«Nope, and trust me you don’t want too. Man is tense as a thong on my grandfather ass! » Sam grumbled and cursed when Bucky spit out his coffee in his face, clearly not enjoying the gross image of an old man wearing this kind lingerie.

«Maybe we should call Pepper? Or Rhodey?»

«No Steve, Tony crushed her heart, leave the poor woman alone.» Nat countered, inhaling the strawberry scent of her tisane. « And Rhodey took his week off.»

That gave the Avengers a pause, the two men never took week or day off, so the absence of Tony combines with the Colonel time-off didn’t sit well with them.

« F.R.I.D.A.Y. put Rhodey on the phone, please,» Steve commanded, he had to know what was going on.

« I’m afraid I can’t agree with your request Captain.»

His brows furrowed so much Bucky thought he looked like a French bulldog.

«This is important!» he seethed.  
«Your curiosity doesn’t constitute an emergency.»

«Nat!» he barked, and she knew what he wanted her to do. Because hacking F.R.I.D.A.Y. is apparently a walk in a park. She didn’t look forward to the AI retaliation either.

  


[Publié à l'origine par lamborghinifan](http://tmblr.co/ZjRmGx2OzhBXT)

  
It seemed the weather was tuned to Tony’s mood. Sky grey charged with rain as if the celestials being were whipping they sorrow on this lonely day. 

Tony shudders as he swayed his Lamborghini in the busy morning traffic. The rain pitter-pattered on his car, the helpful sound keeping him centered on his driving and not on his thoughts. Or the disagreeable sensation of his heart constricting in his ribcage. 

The more he approached the Cemetery the more his grip on the wheel tightened. 

He parked near the entrance.

Tony closed his eyes, trying to regain his bearings. Baby steps, he thought, baby steps. It would be easier if he proceeds by steps, exciting the car, that he could do.

The harsh wind bites his already soaked skins. Good at least, nobody would be able to tell the Man made of Iron was crying. 

Closing his car door, Tony hand lingered a moment, giving him time to prepare himself for the inevitable. He dreaded this day every year, but he wouldn’t miss it, no he couldn’t miss it. 

He wasn’t there to save her then, he wouldn’t leave her to rot and her memory to fade, he wouldn’t allow it. 

Each year he would wonder if he could survive the pain of her being buried in the cold hard ground, alone. She never liked the dark; he used to laugh at her silly fear before hugging her tight to his chest.

Condemn to relive the loneliest day of his life, mocking him for his failure to protect the love of his life.

The black rusted portal creaked as Tony push it open. He was welcomed by the first tombs. Walking in the central aisle he couldn’t help himself but put back a flower pot back to the tomb he likely fell off. It was a tiny tombstone, a child who would never know the joys of life nor the heartache attached to the human condition.

His feet led him in a more secluded path, more flowers, fewer tombs as Tony had wanted.  
Finally, he saw the magnificent weeping willow that was standing tall and dwarfing his surrounding. He was the guardian of her eternal slumber.

It’s been thirty years and yet still his heart was bleeding for her. Yearning for her smile, desperately trying to heal but he couldn’t. Like a man possessed she’ll forever be the owner of his soul.

Lowering his head, he saw an offending leaf on the tombstone. He crouched on his knees and grasped it in his right hand.

«Why did you stop visiting love? I missed you,» he whispered voice croaking. It’s been a long time since she had visited him in his dreams. 

He even starts to sleep more in order to have the luck to see his lost love.  
It was the only way Tony had to keep on going when he was so adamant for someone to kill him so he could be with her. It killed him to know that he couldn’t be with her; she must have been so terrified.

It seemed like yesterday that she had smiled at him when they discuss their plans for their future.

«You should stop torturing yourself Ton »  
Tony didn’t budge at the voice of his best friend.

«It’s not healthy, she wouldn’t have want you to live with a ghost.»

Tony whipped his head around so fast it cracked giving a white splash «  You wanna know what she wanted? » he seethed, but Rhodey let him take out his frustration. 

«She wanted to explore the world. She wanted to do good around her, she wanted to marry me and have my children » he screamed gripping his hair in his fists.

« Do you know what she didn’t fucking want? She didn’t want to be kidnapped and sure as hell didn’t want to be… to be » he couldn’t finish his sentence and collapsed on the ground. His knees betraying him as he couldn’t even speak out loud of what his love had endured. 

A pained sob left his lips with difficulty and Rhodey rushed to his best friend, engulfing him in a tight hold with the hope of stopping the upcoming anxiety attack he knew Tony was bound to have.

«It’s alright Tony, let it go» he soothed fighting to keep his tears at bay. Coming here was always a trial for he was also mourning the loss of one the purest soul he knew. He too had lost someone dear to his heart on this dreaded day.

He looked above Tony shoulder, and read for what felt the million time the golden letters adorning the black marble.  
They never failed to pierce his heart and chilled his blood.  
It was a lost battle; his tears were fallen freely now but they would never wash his sorrow away.

****_‘When the Sun shines, we know that it is your smile that cast the light On our Dark World, and warms our cold heart._  
In memory of our beloved Y/N, too pure and kind for this world, the angels called you back to where you really belong.’  
**1969-1989**

Two of the strongest men on earth brought to their knees by the agony of their mourning. 

They relied on each other to get back to their feet, despite the weight of their heartbreak. 

Tony caressed the tombstone with the utmost care; he loves you still and there is nothing he wouldn’t do to save you, and now he had the tech for.


	2. Can't beat the real thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony had gone through his life with a multitude of ‘What if’, the most painful one was, what if he could’ve saved you? Now he has the opportunity to save you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> Angst   
> Death Mention of kidnapping, torture, and rape  
> But it has a happy ending  
> Fluff   
> Maybe some smut at some times   
> My French brain is writing this, so sorry for the errors I made I’m still new at writing and this is my first time writing Tony.
> 
> Under 18? Don’t go in there and don’t read. 
> 
> I’m sorry for my little break from writing. My grandfather was very hill and passed away. 
> 
> I’m now back, and I wrote this part this morning, I’m not sure about it but here it is.

 

  


[Publié à l'origine par dazzlingtony](http://tmblr.co/ZkbkGl2kAnoUP)

 

  
The team, minus Tony and Rhodey were gathered in the common room. Well locked in the common room more likely. Nat had tried to hack F.R.I.D.A.Y. This the A.I had been prepared as she has updated herself on all the protocols available. A few months ago the team had seen Resident Evil. F.R.I.D.A.Y. had been interested in the Red Queen actions. This is why the team was now locked in the common room to prevent any risk-off hacking from them.

The ding of the elevator sounded like liberty for Bucky, he thought he was going to go crazy if he were to stay in the same room as Sam.

Tony just glares at them and went straight to his lab.

«Where were you?» Steve asked Rhodey.

«It doesn’t concern any of you.» the colonel sigh, face wary, he just wanted to go home but he couldn’t and wouldn’t leave Tony alone. « You should know boundaries though. We had personal matters to attend. I found this deeply concerning that your first call was to hack F.R.I.DA.Y » Rhodey shook his head like a disappointed father.   
He made sure to stare at each of the heroes straight in the eyes. « We are a team, but this doesn’t entail you to breach other members privacy. Just know that Tony is having a rough time right now, but it doesn’t impede his ability to be Iron Man. »

* * *

 

«Fuckin finally!» Tony grumbled, utterly exhausted but relieved his creation worked. He thanked God for the genius of Albert Einstein. The man was a visionary; he theorized the existence of the wormhole back in 1935.  

It was theory before Tony put his nose in it. If the good captain had had the right to go back in time thanks to Pym’s particles and try to live his dream life with Peggy than Tony had more than the right to do it too. But he would use his techs and his brains. Nobody could ever tell him off because of what he was going to do.

The concept of the Wormhole was a simple one if you could say so. Two portals connected by a vortex, a sort of tunnel if you will. Now if you manipulate the openings of the wormhole, like putting one near a black hole or take one near a high-speed journey, then the time of the two openings of this wormhole tunnel will not tick off at the same rate. You will no longer go to one location in space to another you’ll go from one moment in time to another.

Now that was the theory, but the hard part was the creation of a black hole. Tony had hacked the CERN, Conseil Européen pour la Recherche Nucléaire ‘European Council for Nuclear Research.’ He was bummed when he saw they were nowhere near the creation of a black hole even if they programmed collisions against particles ever so often. Created this way a blackhole would be qualified as quantic blackhole, the problem is, scientists at this hour are not even sure of their existence.

He settles for another way to create a black hole. Blackholes could be found in our Solar System when Stars bigger than the sun collapse on themselves at the end of their life.

The best way to recreate the energy of a dying star would be by the bias of the antimatter.   
If the CERN was limited by the energy to create and then stock the antimatter. Tony, on the other hand, hadn’t such limitation thank to his arc reactor.

Even if CERN had managed to gather all the energy they had created by the collision of antimatter against matter they would’ve only been able to only power an electronic light for a couple of minutes.

Tony could harness the full power of the pure energy produced by the collision against matter and antimatter thanks to his nano techs, his more than powerful magnetism and his reactor.

This is how Anthony Edward Stark found himself in front of the first Quantic Blackhole observed or even created in the history of mankind.

He had spent Four days to elaborate the perfect equation to finally land hopefully where he wanted in time and space.

He grabbed the files that were discarded on his worktable, take the money from before 1989.

Tony had decided to dress casually for the time, blue faded jeans, a basic black shirt, and black shoes.

‘Heres goes nothing», his sleek black new armor forming around his body.

* * *

 

May 1989 

« Close your eyes give me your hands darling, do you feel my heart beating do you understand» you sang at the top of your lungs in your red 1959 Volkswagen Beetle. It was old, sure, but it holds sentimental value to you. It was your mother car. Your father had gifted it to you for your 16 birthdays. It was your only connection to her.

She had been murdered when you were only still a babe. It was a sordid affair at the time, the thing, the monster that had killed her had done to her were too horrific to comprehend for the sane human psyche. You had learned it by reading the newspapers in the library archives. But the coverage of the news had been promptly buried by the first petrol shock in 1973.    
Your fathers, a small-town mechanic had done his best to raise you, and he taught everything he knew about cars and motors which was quite a lot. This is how you had been accepted at MIT. You had been able to go there thanks to the scholarships offered for the cheerleader's squad.

Parking your car, you spotted the brunette, with brown eyes filled with love and promise of mischief.

«Tony!» you jumped in his waiting arms.

«I missed you,» he whispered holding you tight, 

«You saw me last night,» you laughed pecking his mouth. He leaned down once more, his hot breath fanning over your pouty lips. 

  


 

«Parting with you my love was such sweet sorrow, I should have said goodbye till it was morrow» he husked and you laughed slapping his chest lightly.

«Oh you sap, you already have me, no need for your cheesy lines.»

Other students looked at the very public display of affection between the two young lovers.   
Their story like a fairytale, a fair maiden with no possession to her name swept off her feet by a charming modern-day prince. La Belle and the Rich Boy or the cheerleader and the genius.

Linking his fingers with yours, Tony led you to the gym where your practice was about to start.   
In the deem light corridor, you knew what Tony had in mind. Gently he pushed you against the wall. His cologne filled your sense. Here, in the arm of your love, you felt safe, loved and serene. A content state of mind you only knew when in the presence of Tony.

His mouth found your neck, to your sweet spot. He wasn’t playing fair he knew but he wanted to make the most of the time he had with you every time he was near you.

Maybe it was the way his father raised him, but Tony was always looking for the other shoe to drop. He was always on the lookout for someone to come and wreck his happiness with you.

People always said count your blessing now, you’d best believe he counted them every day. You always seemed to sense when the dark clouds that surrounded his mind became too suffocating and you tightened your hold on him, whispering him promises of better days in your arms.  

You were no longer telling him about how late he was going to make you, you didn’t care for anything but him.

«L/N!» your coach burst the bubble where you and Tony were. « We are waiting for you, now get your ass in here before I’m making you run laps for the entire training.» She snapped at you irritated.

«Alright, alright I’m coming,» you sigh looking back at Tony you took his face in your hands. « I love you Tonychoux » he laughed at the surname, and you took the occasion to kiss him cutting him off. He wasted no time to deepen the kiss.   
«Y/N!!! I swear to god I’m going to demote you from the captaincy » your coach screech.

You put your hand on Tony’s chest and pecked him one more time before leaving him there. He followed after you and your lips bopped his nose. «We’ll continue this later» you winked bouncing over the center of the gym.

Tony sigh, you’d be the death of him but he couldn’t find anything wrong with that.

* * *

 

Tony bites his tongue, it was all too much overwhelming, like thousands of ants crawling under his skin. His head was spinning furiously, the feeling of floating in the air had bile rise in his throat. 

He landed harshly on the ground, yanking his wrist, so his armor would retreat. He took a big gulp off airs, trying to regain his breathing.

Vision blurry he looked around and snorts when he spots a vintage coca cola ad in the wall across the street.   
Well, not so vintage at the moment but in his real timeline it would be.

  


 

‘Can't beat the real thing’ that could be his words. Shaking his head, now that he is sure that in the right time, Tony realized that he knew this neighborhood, it was just a 5 minutes walk from here to the MIT.

His feet have a mind of their own as they lead him to the gym of the campus.

He was about to cross the street when a red beetle caught his eyes. You, it was you. He couldn’t move anymore, never keeping you out of his sight.

Tony could swear his heat was about to burst out of his chest as the onslaught of emotions your presence had to bring him was far too much for any mortal to bear unscathed.

Alive, vibrant and so bright. The vision of an angel in your car. How fucked up is this, when he saw his younger self-embracing you, he felt a fit of soaring jealousy, he was jealous of himself for fuck sake.

If he had some reservation before, now looking at you and his younger self, he knew he made the right decision and if not? Quite frankly Tony will kill any motherfucker who would tell him otherwise.

He is going to save you. Fuck destiny.

He followed you and his younger version across the gym. And now, this is not jealousy that he is felling anymore but grief for the young him. He doesn’t know yet that this was the last time he would see you alive or that he would have the chance to kiss you.   
The monster that had taken you had stricken this day.

But this time, Iron Man was around.

‘God’ he felt like a creep, watching you from afar while you danced your ass off to the song of your new routines.

Talking about creep, he was on the lookout for the bastard that had taken you, but he found nothing and it unsettles him grandly.

Maybe the creep had acted on impulse? No, it was not coherent with the degree of sophistication of the torture he had inflicted you.

Tony watched on the sideline, waiting for the right opportunity. This time you’ll be safe.


End file.
